Issues with Airplanes
by Black-Kat Jinx
Summary: "Do you really think it is safe to be riding on the same plane together?" Shinichi is concerned about Kaito's... issue... when it comes to airplanes. (References to movie 8 and 19) Kaito X Shinichi


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito.

 **Word count:** 975

Written for Poirot Cafe's Super Short Contest #12: Crash.

* * *

"Do you really think it is safe to be riding on the same plane together?" Shinichi asked, his gaze lingering on one of the huge windows. Outside he could see the plane in question, that was to whisk them away on their vacation, going through its final preparations. Although he wouldn't really call it much of a vacation given their destination.

Kaito looked up from the pair of tickets in his hand, eyes traveling to the detective before following his gaze outside. "If that is another attempt to weasel out of this trip, it is your worst one yet." He said while rolling his eyes. "You promised, remember?"

Shinichi threw a short, irritated glare at his traveling companion. "I am not trying to _weasel out_ ," He stressed adamantly. He had already resigned himself to the fact they were visiting his parents who had invited them for the winter holidays. Kaito made it clear weeks ago that there was no backing out especially since they had already sent the tickets at the time. "I just don't think we should be on the same plane."

Kaito flicked his hand, making the tickets vanish with a small flourish before leaning back in his chair, legs extending in front of him and hands folded behind his head. "Then what is the problem? The tickets are paid for. The company has a good reputation when it comes to long flights. You've rode on planes before so you can't be scared of flying..."

Shinichi returned his gaze back outside as Kaito continued to ramble on. Resting an elbow on the windowsill, he tucked his chin into his palm and frowned. He was a little surprised the magician hadn't pieced together the origin of his thoughts yet. Then again Shinichi wasn't really one to believe in the whole bad luck, magical, superstitious nonsense. Like his supposed death god curse for example.

Just because a guy stumbles upon more than his fair share of mysterious murders doesn't mean he is cursed.

Just like because he was going on a plane with Kaito— _Kaito, not KID_ —didn't mean there was going to be a murder. And it definitely didn't mean that it was going to crash either, despite previous happenstances.

So why did the idea bother him? It was all nonsense anyways...right?

"—nichi! Hey, Are you listening to me?"

The detective gave a start and looked at the magician who was twisted in his seat now, brow knitted in confusion and concern. "Ah, sorry."

Kaito waved the apology off. "So are you going to tell me your problem or not?"

"You'll laugh."

"I will not."

Blue eyes narrowed as Shinichi debated on the truth of that statement. Kaito simply beamed in his most charming-disarming-adorable style back at him and the detective gave in with a sigh.

"What happened the last time you and I shared the same airplane?"

Kaito blinked at the question, surprise flickering briefly across his features and he tilted his head, "If I remember correctly it was during the Jewel of Destiny. There was a murder and then..." He trailed off, recognition dawning. "Is that what you are worried about?"

Shinichi shrugged nonchalantly, "It might have crossed my mind."

Despite having said no, the magician found himself chuckling softly. Shinichi glared at him, "What happened to not laughing?"

"Sorry sorry. I just find it amusing. I didn't think you believed in your whole curse."

"I don't! I just find that we make a pretty bad pair when it comes to airplanes. Especially given your own curse with them."

"My own curse? Excuse you, but Lady Luck is too nice for me to be cursed." Kaito pointed out, waving a finger under the detective's nose.

"Is that so? What about the Sunflowers case?"

"What about it?"

"I recall the plane you were riding in at that time also ended up almost crashing."

Kaito hummed thoughtfully then shrugged. "I can't deny that, but it doesn't mean that will happen this time! If you remember, both of those were not our fault. We didn't plan the bombs or the poison. Besides!"

Shinichi blinked, "...Besides?"

Before the magician could reply the speakers overhead bellowed out that their plane was now boarding, the words ringing loud and clear over the bustle and babel of the busy station.

Kaito jumped to his feet and extended his hands to his detective with a grin, " _Besides_... both of those times were as KID. I am going as Kaito this time."

Shinichi brow furrowed as he frowned but accepted the hands, letting the magician pull him away from the wall. "What difference does that make?"

"Kaito's luck is naturally better than that Phantom Thief's." Kaito winked, giving his hands a tug as they started towards the gate, "Believe me. Everything will be fine."

For some reason that didn't really make Shinichi feel that much better. Maybe he really should have asked Hattori to have his girlfriend make him one of those good luck charms before this trip.

xxxxxx

One extra long and surprisingly peaceful plane ride later, the pair disembarked at their location, spirits high despite the cold weather.

"I guess I won't need Toyama-chan make me a charm after all." Shinichi replied distractedly. The two were standing at the baggage claim watching the luggage as it passed by.

"What charm?" Kaito questioned.

"A good luck charm." The detective explained, spotting one of their suitcases and picking it up.

"Oh? And why is that?"

Shinichi watched as Kaito plucked another bag off the belt, waiting until was sitting on the ground next to him. He then stepped forward and placed a light peck against his cheek, smirking at the confusion his counterpart exuded.

"I have my own right here."

Kaito blinked. Suddenly his face broke into a grin and he pulled Shinichi in close for another kiss, "And don't you forget it."


End file.
